The Omiverse
The Omiverse is the dimension sorta thing where most of Omi's series and stuff take place. Series *The Omni-Knights *Plumbers *Simien 10: Polyverse *Ben 10: Ruins of Earth *Omniverse Arena *THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE *RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE 2: Cheesy's Christmas Chronicles Timeline *1345 AD: Azmuth completes work on the Prototrix, the first prototype of the Omnitrix. *1350 AD: The Troconneuse attack Azmuth's ship and cause the Prototrix to fall to Earth. *1350-1352 AD: The events of The Omni-Knights happen. *1375 AD: Zynon begins work on the Polytrix. *2005 AD: Peixes joins the Plumber academy, and the events of Plumbers happen. *2006 AD: The events of Ben 10 happen, although slightly altered. *2011 AD: The events of Ben 10: Alien Force happen, although slightly altered. *2011 AD: Zynon abandons work on the Polytrix. *2012 AD: Zyrokks tries to claim the Polytrix for himself, but Zynon returns to protect it. *2012 AD: The events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien happen, although slightly altered. *2012-2013 AD: The events of Simien 10: Polyverse and Ben 10: Omniverse happen. *2014 AD: Kriegguerrians take over Luzria, and then proceed to take over Cloepteria, Chalybeas, Lepidopterra, Teslavorr and Selva, before taking over Earth. *2014 AD: The Earth is conquered by Kriegguerrians, and Ben and his friends are banished from Earth. *2019 AD: Ben resurfaces and the events of Ben 10: Ruins of Earth happen. *2090 AD: The ''Omniverse Arena '' is built. *2110 AD: The events of Omniverse Arena happen. *6045 AD: In some weirdo post-apocalyptic future, mostly random species survive in an illogical galaxy thing. *6045 AD: Rnd loses his doorknob and the events of THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE happen. *6050 AD: Some other stuff happens and the events of RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE 2: Cheesy's Christmas Chronicles happen. Connections Most Omiverse series are connected by the same species who live in the Omiverse (and probably not in other dimensions), which include Mordidans, Cervellons, Bionians, Lfs and many more. Despite the randomness of some species, these species still exist on their planet in action series such as Ben 10: Ruins of Earth and Simien 10: Polyverse. Even as impossible as they can be. Eventually, the galaxy enters some sort of apocalypse thing where only the random species survive. where the very very very impossible events of The Random Alien Movie happen. Other than similar species, the series are also connected slightly by plot, most notably Simien 10: Polyverse and the Omni-Knights (which will be revealed in an upcoming Polyverse episode). Also, many of the DNA donors for the Polytrix are characters from The Omni-Knights and Plumbers. While Ben 10: Stupidity Force is not a part of this timeline, the species shown in BTSF still appear in the Omiverse. The events of BTSF happen in a dimension closely parraleling the Omiverse. Simien 10 and Den -10 are not part of the Omiverse, but again, the species existing in them appear in the Omiverse. Den -10's main crew exist in the Omiverse timeline but will probably not make an appearance. Simien 10's crossover with the BTSF dimension is still canon to the BTSF timeline. The Mega Omi Crossover is still canon to the Omiverse series such as The Omni-Knights and Plumbers. The upcoming Epic Omi Crossover will be more canon to all the series. Category:Series Category:Dimensions